


Shower Time

by TentativeTitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Businessman Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cold Weather, College Student Eren Yeager, Eren works at the Inn, Eren's family owns an Inn, Flirting, Flirty Eren Yeager, Fluff, Frottage, Levi is staying at the Inn, M/M, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rescues, Sharing Body Heat, Shy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, Top Eren Yeager, hot showers, levi has a crush, shower incidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentativeTitan/pseuds/TentativeTitan
Summary: Levi has been staying at an Inn while setting up a new Branch of Survey Corp.Talking to the owners son, Eren, is Levi's favorite part of the day.Levi just wanted to take a quick shower before meeting Eren in the Inn dining area for a meal. He didn't account for the shower door getting stuck





	Shower Time

**Author's Note:**

> You know those lists you find on Facebook? Like... "These people are having a worse day than you", etc  
This fic was 100% inspired by a picture I found in one of those.
> 
> Please enjoy!!

“Hi, Mr. Ackerman!” Eren greeted as Levi walked into the small Inn lobby. The young man’s eyes sparkling as he looked up from his book with a smile.

“Hey Eren. Studying again?” Levi asked, stopping at the counter to speak to the young employee. 

If he was being honest, stopping in and speaking with Eren was his favorite part of the day. He had been in this town for nearly a month, trying to sort out and manage the opening for the new branch of Survey Corp in  Shinganshina . Originally, he has refused Erwin’s request to move to the small town and run the branch himself, only helping until it was up and running and finding someone to take the position. Though the firmness of his decision slipped a little more every time Eren flashed him that stunning smile.

Eren was a University student though he was often found at the  Inn during the evenings and weekends, since his mother; Carla, owned and managed the place. Levi normally found him with books splayed out over the reception desk, deep in thought. Though Eren was never too busy to greet Levi with a smile and stop for a chat. It made Levi’s heart flutter in his chest – definitely not the reaction a  33 year old man should be having over a 21 year old student, but his heart didn’t seem to get the memo.

“Yeah, finals are in a couple weeks,” Eren said, putting down his pen and leaning over the counter, “How was work today?”

“It was work,” Levi chuckled, “Things are finally starting to come together, everything should be up and running soon.”

“That’s great! Though when it’s finished, does that  mean you’ll be leaving?” Eren asked, causing Levi’s heart to flutter all over again.

“Why, worried over the loss of business?” Levi smirked.

“More like the loss of company,” Eren said simply and Levi tried his hardest not to blush.

“Well, there’s still a few things to do and I’ll need to find someone to run the branch when I leave, so you’re stuck with me for a while longer,” Levi explained.

“Good,” Eren smiled brightly. 

“What about you? Any plans for after finals? I guess it’ll be your last winter break before you graduate,” Levi inquired.

“Nah, just hanging around here, we usually get pretty busy around Christmas. Mom goes all out with the decorations and sleigh rides. Like a winter wonderland,” Eren laughed.

“Sounds like her,” Levi smiled, “It is very pretty here with the snow, I look forward to seeing the rest.”

“Oh yeah? You like the snow?” Eren asked with an amused glimmer in his eye.

“Why?” Levi asked, knowing this was going somewhere—probably teasing him.

“I haven’t seen you in anything less than three layers of clothes since you got here. Since the snow started, you’ve even been wearing your coat to dinner,” Eren laughed.

“I’m not used to the cold, that doesn’t mean I don’t find it pretty,” Levi glared, making Eren laugh even harder.

“Okay, that’s a valid point,” Eren said, his eyes sparkling beautifully. “By the way, Sasha made turkey soup for dinner tonight, you planning on joining? It’s delicious and will warm you right up.”

“That sounds great. I just need to clean up, tell her to save me a bowl?” Levi asked.

“Will do, maybe I’ll join you,” Eren said, his eyes lingering on Levi’s for a moment

“I’d like that,” Levi smiled shyly, before heading out of the lobby, only to run into Carla.

“Levi, hi!” Carla smiled almost as beautifully as Eren, “I had Zeke take a look at the shower today. He said everything should be working fine now.”

“Zeke? Mom, you know he’s incompetent with that stuff,” Eren groaned.

“It was just the shower door, I’m sure he did a fine job. Thanks for takin care of it for me Mrs.  Jaegar ,” Levi said politely.

“Any time, if it still sticks don’t hesitate to let us know, we’ll have a professional come in. And I told you to call me Carla,” Carla said.

“Thank you, Carla,” Levi smiled before turning back to Eren, “Make sure Sasha saves us a bowl of soup.”

“I’ll tell her now,” Eren said with a wave as Levi left for his room.

He was looking forward to a hot bowl of soup, it was late in the evening and he was cold and starving. Dinner would only be served for another hour since it was getting fairly late in the evening, but the thought of a hot shower after a long day in this freezing weather sounded too good to pass up. He didn’t shower long; he’d be out in plenty of time. Maybe even warm enough to wear something a little more complimentary for his figure for Eren, instead of looking like a marshmallow with all of his extra layers.

Once in his room, he plugged his phone in next to his bed, put away his things, and picked out an outfit to wear once he was out of the shower before making his way to the bathroom. He inspected the shower door, eying the new seal on the bottom and hoping it was installed properly. He liked the idea of having the shower enclosed with a glass door, much more sanitary than a curtain that you didn’t know what the previous occupants may have put on it, though this particular one had been leaking and soaking the bathroom floor whenever Levi showered.

He put the extra towel on the floor, just in case the new seal didn’t work, threw his dirty clothes in the hamper, and climbed in. The hot water felt magnificent on his skin, he had been chilled to the bone since he came to town; the only times he was truly comfortable was in the shower or under the extra blankets of his bed. Though he wouldn’t mind being wrapped up in Eren’s arms either. The man radiated heat; Levi sometimes felt it just by standing beside him.

He imagined Eren slipping into the shower behind him, wrapping his arms around Levi’s waist and pulling him back into his chest. Feeling Eren’s lips kiss their way down Levi’s neck, his long hair tickling Levi’s shoulders as they stood beneath the spray. He thought about Eren growing hard behind him and leaning back into it to tease the taller man; only to have Eren reach around him and stroke his own growing erection.

Levi was getting much too into it. Especially as his cock was now painfully hard and standing proud just from the thought. He didn’t have time to take care of this, not when he was starving and promised Eren he’d come down for dinner. Maybe he could take another shower later and pick up where he left off; in the meantime, he cleaned himself up and washed his hair while ignoring his problem and hoping it would just go away. Which luckily it did.

Levi turned off the water and grabbed the door to slide it open... only to discover that it was not sliding.

“What the fuck?” He said aloud, rattling the door in an attempt to wiggle it open but with no such luck. It seemed as though the seal Zeke had put on the door had caught, or swelled with the water. Whatever had happened to it, it was blocking the door from opening.

Levi panicked. He was alone in the room, his phone was out of reach, and he couldn’t open the door no matter how hard he tried. He tried yelling and knocking on the walls, hoping someone would hear him and come to the rescue. He tried yelling for his phone, but with the bathroom door closed he was too far away even for the voice recognition. He even tried kicking the door to break it, but the glass seemed to strong to do anything with his bare foot.

In his panic, he couldn’t even tell how long he had been stuck; minutes? Hours? He knew he was freezing again and no one had heard his cries for help. Would anyone notice he was missing? He had told Eren that he would come down for dinner, but it wasn’t like he came down every night and the two didn’t know each other  _ that _ well. Eren might think he blew him off.

“Mr. Ackerman? Are you okay?” Eren’s voice sounded from the other side of the door. “I’m sorry to come in, but you didn’t come down for soup and some guests were complaining about noise.”

“Eren!” Levi shouted, almost hysterical. Standing up and banging on the shower door again, “I’m in here, the door is stuck!” 

Eren burst into the bathroom, eyes wide as they landed on Levi. Only then did Levi realize that he was standing in front of the gorgeous man, completely naked. He covered himself with his hands, hoping his skin was too cold to hold a blush as Eren dashed closer.

“Are you okay? How long have you been stuck? I’m going to fucking kill Zeke, I told Mom he was terrible at this stuff,” Eren said, falling to his knees and picking at the seal and wiggling the door harshly.

“I’m okay now that you’re here. Just help me get out, please,” Levi said.

“You look freezing,” Eren said, his eyes roaming over Levi’s trembling body with sympathy. “Turn on the water to warm up, I’ll be right back, I’m going to grab some tools.”

Levi nodded, watching Eren leave and feeling incredibly stupid. In his panic, he hadn’t even thought of turning the water back on. Relief and warmth rushed over him as he turned the water back on and waited for Eren to come back with some tools. He wouldn’t die in this shower, Eren had come to his rescue. It only took a few minutes for Eren to come back with some tools.

“I can’t believe this happened. I am so sorry Levi, I’ll have you out in a second,” Eren said trying to work the seal into place so the door could slide, while Levi turned off the water and covered himself with his hands again.

“It’s okay, just get me out,” Levi pleaded, the water hadn’t been enough to get rid of the chill and he still shivered as he waited for Eren to save him.

“This fucking door! The seal is caught right there, I can’t reach it without taking the door off, but I can’t get the door off with it closed like that,” Eren said in exasperation, his eyes looking over the enclosure.

“I’m going to break it, it’s the only way to get you out before you get sick. Can you get as far away from the door as possible?” Eren asked. 

Levi nodded, squeezing himself into the corner of the shower and covering his head as Eren reached for his hammer. With a loud band, the glass shattered, scattering all around Levi’s feet and fresh, cold air swirled around him. He looked up with excited relief, finally free.

“Don’t move!” Eren ordered, grabbing a towel and laying it over the shards of glass before grabbing another and stepping his sneaker covered foot into the shower on top of the covered glass and giving Levi the extra towel to wrap up in. “I’m going to lift you out okay? I don’t want you to cut yourself on the glass.”

Levi nodded, wrapping his arms around Eren’s neck and allowing the older man to lift him up bridal style and careful step out of the bathtub. Once clear of the glass, Eren rushed Levi over to the bed; tucking him under the covers.

“Your lips are blue,” Eren said rubbing Levi’ s arms over the blankets.

“I’m sure that’s not the only thing that’s blue,” Levi said through chattering teeth. 

“Here,” Eren said, jumping up and  stripping down to his boxers and slipping into the bed with Levi and pulling him close, “Body heat is the best way to warm up.”

Levi was too cold to even blush over an almost naked Eren holding him in his arms. He was too warm and comfortable for Levi to think of anything other than how nice it felt after such an ordeal.

“You’re an ice cube,” Eren said, running his hands over Levi’s body and pulling the damp towel away, “This is not helping.”

“I-I'll be fine,” Levi whispered, curling into Eren to soak in as much body heat as possible, “I’m always cold, this is just a little extra.”

“How do you live?” Eren laughed.

“Like a marshmallow. You’ve seen all of my layers,” Levi chuckled.

“I have, and believe me, I was not expecting what was underneath,” Eren said and Levi knew he had regained some of his warmth as his cheeks turned to fire.

“Thanks for saving me, I was starting to think I’d be stuck there all night,” Levi said, avoiding the statement.

“When you didn’t come down for  soup I got worried. Then there were noise complaints, I didn’t think it could possibly be you but thought maybe you were in trouble,” Eren explained.

“That was smart of you,” Levi said quietly.

“Are you warm  now?” Eren asked, hand still running over  Levi’s back and side.

“Yes, thank you. You can go now if you want,” Levi said, wishing that Eren would stay forever but knowing the difference of that.

“Do you want me to go?” Eren asked, staring into Levi’s eyes when the older man looked up in surprise.

“N-no,” Levi said shyly, his heart fluttering as a smile stretched over Eren’s lips.

“I don’t want to go either,” he said, leaning in and brushing his lips over Levi’s.

Of all the times Levi had fantasized over being kissed by Eren, never had he imagined this would be the scenario. Though, who was he to complain when Eren’s warm body pressed against his own as they kissed softly.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since you checked in,” Eren laughed when they parted.

“Oh yeah?” Levi asked.

“Do you know how beautiful you are?” Eren asked.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Levi said boldly.

Eren pulled Levi into another kiss, this one more heated as he pulled Levi onto his chest for easier access. Normally shy and insecure over his size, Levi loved the way Eren was able to lift him like nothing at all. He liked the feeling of Eren’s body beneath him, radiating warmth as he lay on top and warm hands roamed over his skin.

Lev sat back on Eren’s hips, letting the blankets fall around him while Eren’s eyes stared hungrily at his body, “It’s not fair how perfect you are,” Eren said, gripping Levi’s tiny hips.

“It’s not fair that you have so much clothes on when I don’t,” Levi countered boldly.

“Well, that can be fixed easily,” Eren grinned, lifting his hips with ease despite Levi still sitting on them and pulling off his boxers. Levi moaned when he felt  Erens hot erection beneath him.

“Is that better?” Eren smirked.

“Much,” Levi grinned, grinding himself back against it as they both moaned.

“That’s not a good idea, I don’t think I can control myself around you,” Eren growled.

“Who says you have to?” Levi asked, rolling his hips slowly once more.

Eren groaned loudly, holding Levi’s hips with a bruising grip and grinding himself up into him as Levi moaned softly.

“Do you have any lube or condoms?” Eren whispered and Levi stilled abruptly.

“I fucking don’t...” He said, staring at Eren with wide eyes. He didn’t even think to get some, sleeping around wasn’t something he normally did. He definitely didn’t think his little crush on Eren would go anywhere, especially not this far.

“Shit, I don’t either,” Eren groaned in disappointment, eyes looking around the room and grabbing the small bottle of body lotion on the night stand.

“Maybe we don’t need them,” Eren said.

With a grin Eren shifted them both into more of a sitting position with Levi still on his legs before squeezing some lotion onto his hand before reaching down and stroking himself. Levi felt himself blush at the sight, unsure of his role until  Eren’s free hand guided him closer until he could wrap his hand around them both.

Levi gasped at the sensation, doubling over and pulling Eren into a desperate kiss as Eren  squeezed and stroked their hard cocks together.

“You’re good at that,” Levi whispered against Eren’s lips.

“Oh yeah? Wait until I really get my hands on you,” Eren said softly, his free hand running down Levi’s back and teasing his aching hole. “I’ll fill you up so good, you’ll be  screaming my name.”

“You promise?” Levi whimpered, Eren’s teasing along with his quickening strokes bringing Levi close to the edge.

“I’ll fuck you so well, it’ll ruin you for anyone else,” Eren growled.

Levi couldn’t answer with anything but a cry of Eren’s name as he came hard, shooting streaks of white all over Eren’s chest. Eren came barely a moment later with a low groan, pulling Levi down into his arms before they both melted into the bed.

“You’ve already ruined me for anyone else,” Levi whispered, looking up into Eren’s eyes.

“Oh yeah? Well then, I guess I’ll just have to keep you satisfied from now on,” Eren grinned.

“I’d like that,” Levi smiled.

“Good. The first thing I’m going to do is get you a new room with a proper shower,” Eren laughed.

“That’ll be the second thing. The first is just to hold me a little longer,” Levi said, laying his head down on Eren’s chest and cuddling into his side.

“That, I can do”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really love to know your thoughts.


End file.
